


And Family Means, That Nobody Gets Left Behind

by jadeWillowtree



Series: Dragons and Lords, amongst other things [4]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragon Lords, Gen, Tags May Change, ill add to the character tags as new chapters are written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 16:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeWillowtree/pseuds/jadeWillowtree
Summary: A series of shorts, showcasing how each Hermit realized they got claimed, and what came after.





	And Family Means, That Nobody Gets Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> 1st of all. This is strictly a no-shipping zone. Claiming is 100% platonic.  
If ya'll wanna know more about Dragon Lords, check out my mineblr, enbyocelot, for more lore and stuff. This series is also crossposted there!

“So, you’re Tango’s latest stray huh?” Zedaph’s cheery voice announced his and Impulse’s presence to Grian, who had been lounging by his cart.

“Huh? What do you mean latest stray?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Tango has this habit of Claiming mortals, he’s almost worse than Zed- ow!” Zedaph smacked Impulse on the horn, “I’m just saying the truth!”

Grian gave a small smile at the two’s antics, his tail flicking before he suddenly realized something Impulse had said.

“Wait, Claiming? What’s that?” The two dragon gods whipped their heads to look at Grian so fast he was almost worried their horns would fall off.

“He, DIDN’T, explain it to you?” Impulse asked. Grian nodded. His face paled, and his visible scales seemed to resemble the few clouds in the sky more than the sky itself.

“I am going to kill him. This is like, at least the 3rd time.” Zedaph announced.

“AT LEAST? Really?” Impulse huffed at him, his scales returning to a normal color (or at least, normal for Impulse).

“Can we get back on track? What’s Claiming anyway.” Grian’s feathers puffed up as he questioned the two.

“Oh yeah! That! Okay so basically when a Dragon like one of us really cares about someone or some creature, they Claim them! Like ‘this is mine and if anyone hurts it they die’ y’know? It’s like, strictly platonic so SOMEONE may or may not have Claimed like a herd of sheep that one time.” Impulse explained, side eyeing Zedaph who gasped in offense.

“How dare! As if I forget that time with the slimes. You’re still not forgiven!” Zedaph exclaimed, holding a hand over his chest dramatically. Grian, meanwhile, snorted at the ridiculousness.

“So what? Tango Claimed me, right? What’s that have to do with anything?” He asked them.

“Well, unless both parties know about the Claiming, and they’re both down with it, the Claim won’t fully work. At best, right now all Tango could really do is tell if you’re in peril or like, about to die. The fun stuff.” Zedaph made wide gestures with his hands as he explained the situation to Grian.

“Oh well that makes sense. I guess I’m down with it, Tango IS pretty cool after all.” Grian shrugged, not really minding the Claim. Tango had been a great friend ever since meeting him, and they’ve gotten closer recently. Tango doing his weird dragon thing wasn’t something Grian minded at all.

Of course, right as he said that, he felt a prickle of pain on his arm.

“Ow! What was that?” Grian flinched at the pain, holding out his right arm before starting to roll up the sleeve.

“That, would be the Claim fully taking effect.” Zedaph grinned an almost terrifying smile. It’d be scary if it was anybody but Zedaph.

As Grian rolled up his sleeve, he quickly noticed what had caused the pain. An image had appeared on his arm.

The image contained a white feather that had been set on fire, except the fire seemed to do no damage. It was surrounded by a border of a larger deepish red, along with a thinner line on the inner side of a brighter red. In the background of the image, seemed to be an odd mixture of a Jungle biome and the Nether. The biomes appeared to be a strange fusion of the two, with lava cascading down trees like the waterfalls so often seen in the Nether. It was pretty, in an odd way.

“Woah.” Grian breathed out, voice quiet as he examined his new tattoo. Impulse and Zedaph grinned at him.

“It’s meant to represent your relationship with Tango! Isn’t it cool?” Zedaph squealed.

“Yeah! Does, does Tango get one too?” Grian asked, stuttering slightly.

“Yeah, it’s identical, but good chance it won’t be placed in the same spot.” Zedaph got closer to Grian to examine his arm better, pulling Impulse along with him.

“Well, have fun with this! I suspect Tango will be along any moment now so we should probably leave.” Impulse grabbed Zedaph by the back of his shirt, eyeing the sky before making his get away.

“Huh. Well, I could get used to this.” Grian smiled, looking down at the image. Of course, that was when he heard Tango yelling his name as he flew through the sky.


End file.
